Harry Potter and the Last Rights
by All-Confused
Summary: Post HBP, Harry plans for his last year at Hogwarts and the final showdown with Voldemort


The train ride back from Hogwarts was uneventful; nobody entered the compartment that held Ginny and Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger and Harry Potter. Nobody really spoke the entire ride, Hermione read a book, Ron and Harry played chess and Ginny kept calling out ideas to Harry. Many people passed by their door and glanced in but nobody dared knock. 

As the train pulled into the station Harry could tell the parents seemed eager to leave, so he kissed Ginny goodbye and hugged Ron and Hermione. As Harry joined up with the Dursley's he could hear Ron above all the other noises, "see you in a few days mate." Harry raised his hand and gave a quick wave before following the Dursley's outside.

Harry's trunk seemed lighter, either it was a feather light charm placed by Hermione before they left school or Harry had grown up slightly this year at school. Uncle Vernon popped the trunk of his new Jaguar car and Harry lifted Hedwig's empty cage and trunk inside. Aunt Petunia was doing her normal spying trying to see if she could catch one of the neighbors doing something that she could consider gossip. Dudley was eyeballing everybody who walked near his father's new car as a potential witch or wizard and was covering his behind with a little more ease than last year.

Uncle Vernon unlocked the car with a new remote and grunted, "get in boy." Aunt Petunia finished craning her neck over the S.U.V. parked next to them and noticed a scratch alongside her door she cried out, "Vernon, that little freak scratched our new car!" Uncle Vernon's face quickly became the color of legends as it changed from red to purple to blue and back to red again. His eyes flickered to Harry then walked to the other side of the car and looked at the scratch. Harry, not being the stealthiest, began walking around the car and kneeled next to Vernon. "Day of my birthday park it in the garage, the problem will be fixed and you won't have to pay for the shop to fix it." Uncle Vernon's eyes bulged out of his head at the thought of using magic on his car but the little hamster upstairs (brain) began moving and the thought of not having to pay out money was exciting him. Uncle Vernon gave a quick grunt, stood up (which did take a few moments), and got into the car. A quick show of emotion showed on Harry's face but was quickly gone, he to got into the car and they returned to Privet Drive.

Privet Drive remained the same since the last time Harry had taken the time to look at it. Neighbors still tried to best each other with their cars; Bentleys, Jaguars, BMW's, and even a few Hummer's sat in the driveways. Lawns were perfectly cut, flowers watered almost to the point that if you squeezed it they would burst, and nobody was outside as usual. The people on privet drive do most of their work at night by flashlight to avoid the heat and the neighbors glances and whispers. Uncle Vernon pulled into the driveway and to Harry's surprise there was Uncle Vernon's old car with the letters BIG D in large print on the passenger doors. Dudley looked over at Harry, pulled out a set of keys and grinned a grin that almost made his face cave in on itself. Uncle Vernon pointed to Harry in the backseat and began chuckling, but for Harry the gears were already turning.

Harry and the Dursley's entered the house, Dudley and Vernon entered the living room to watch a boxing match, Petunia went into the kitchen to make a snack for Dudders and Harry went up to his room to unpack. Harry dropped his trunk at the end of his bed, placed his firebolt in the corner next to Hedwig's cage and looked around his room. The broken closet and desk sat under a fine layer of dust along with his bed a floor. Harry went out into the hall and grabbed a broom and went back into his room. Hour's later Harry returned the broom to the closet and examined his room again. Clothes were in the cupboards, fresh parchment and ink on his desk next to a few books from Hogwarts and everything gave off a faint shine.

Dinnertime was a bore for Harry with one slight exception, the owl from Gringott's during dessert.

ATTN: Mr. Potter

Kitchen 4 Privet Drive

Surrey

Mr. Potter,

I am not sure if you are aware of your standings with the bank, however there are several documents that need your attention as soon as you can spare the moment.

The first item is the opening of the Potter vault. As I am sure you already know, the Potters are one of the oldest wizarding families dating back to the time of Merlin, you will be allowed to access this vault on your 17th birthday along with the Black vault.

Secondly, your appointed guardian/accountant has recently passed and there for you shall need to seek a new accountant, or appoint a goblin to manage the vaults. Also, the accountant Albus Dumbledore's Last Will & Testament shall be read on the first of this month and you will need to claim the items left for you.

Lastly, when you become of age you will be granted an item that the Muggles call a "credit card" and identification. As it is now you never needed identification before because of a jinx placed on all wizards adopted by Muggles. These items shall be arriving by secured owl on your birthday.

Sincerely,  
Hinkelpunk

The letter dropped to the table as Harry processed the information that he had just received. Petunia snatched up the fallen letter and began reading. Harry remained zoned out until a gasp could be heard. Harry glanced up from his plate to see Petunia reading the letter with a hand over her mouth, "Aunt Petunia, what is it?" Petunia looked up from the letter before replying, "is it true Dumbledore is dead?" Harry pondered how to answer for a moment before nodding. Petunia finished the letter, returned the letter to Harry and shooed him to his room. Sleep came hard for Harry that night but no dreams disturbed him.


End file.
